


Love always survives

by audie2000



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Lexa Lives (The 100), Pregnant Clarke Griffin, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audie2000/pseuds/audie2000
Summary: Summary: after his blood transfusion with Ontari, Clarke becomes a nightblood and faces good news as bad. She will have to manage the end of the world all in trying to save his people and that of Lexa, the natives.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa & Madi, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Love always survives

**Author's Note:**

> I Write in english but it's not my native language.I Want to write a clexa fanfiction and I Have the idea ;and if lexa wasn't dead?  
> because when lexa is died , I was so sad and I always am.  
> I want to write the clexa endgame that they deserve.we deserve a better ending for clexa.  
> It's my first fiction write in english.so i can make a mistakes but I would do anything to correct them.  
> Go to read and tell me what do you think in reviews.  
> clexa is alive through us when we write .It's not the end .  
> Good reading

Prologue

PVD Clarke

I couldn’t know where I was. I felt like a pauna had passed me over. I just remembered the confrontation with Alie and how I stopped her. I remember the pain of my forced separation from lexa, when she left for me protect people from Ali.I wish she was still alive but , sadly she died .But , she still exists in the chip , which is in my neck, right now. How come I don't wake up because I destroyed the City of Lights. Suddenly I could hear footsteps and whispering voices:

-Why, she does not wake up? Say Bellamy

-I don't know, she's supposed to wake up though because she destroyed the city of lights and people all woke up except her. Say Abby

-looked! say Murphy

-oh my god, how come! everyone says

What is happening? they have to know about primfaya, I have to tell them and know what they have. I try to wake up but fail and fall into the darkness.

PVD lexa

I remember everything that happened: City of Lights, Clarke, Alie ...  
I could hear voices far behind me. Clarke, what happened after I died, I hope she's okay. My people will be fine, the nightblood will take good care of them because I have trained them pretty well on what the role of Heda is.

-Is she okay? asked a woman

-She has been in a coma for a while, I'm afraid she'll never wake up. Tell another woman

I can't be alive; I took a bullet in the chest. I'm supposed to be dead. But if she said I'm in a coma, that means I must be alive. I have to wake up because I don't know what has happened since my "death". Clarke and the coalition may be in danger. I tried to wake up but only got there after long seconds that seemed to take hours.

-Oh, my god ... I whispered before sinking into darkness

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think ?  
> says me in the reviews.  
> I have a idea who is clarke is pregnant ,but how?  
> give me your idea in reviews even if I have some ideas for that .


End file.
